Night Frights
by Shadow cat 181
Summary: The gargoyles save three kids who also happen to be mutants. The X-men come to help as well, and run into the gargoyles on the roof-tops. Please read and review!
1. A talk on the roof- top

**Hello, and welcome to my second fan-fic. Please reveiw and follow, I love hearing from you, so if you like this, please let me know! **

Night Frights

As the sun started to sink into the west painting the city of New York in a rosy glow, and the clouds started to roll in, Elisa Maza pulled her collar on her jacket up against the cold wind that blew in from the north. She sighed as she watched more people come into the ever-growing crowd of protesters against a bill that had just been passed about the mutant problem that had many people worried. There had been several small mobbings in the last week or so because of the bill, and a few mutants had been hurt during such mobs.

Elisa felt sorry for the mutants in general, because some of her best friends were kind of in the same boat so to speak. A few years ago she had made friends with a small group of gargoyles, a ancient but noble race of creatures that turned to stone by day and awoken from their stony slumbers by night flew about the city of Manhattan, keeping a watchful eye on the city.

She pushed her way out of the small mob and started to walk to her car, she worried that the protesters could become violent with so many hot-headed idiots in there, that the smallest thing could set them off.

As she got into her car and started to drive off, she thought about how the world hates and fears what it does not understand. She pulled up to the police station and headed up to the roof, her friends had just woken up. She smiled as she watched her friends awaken and stretch their wings with loud growls.

Goliath the leader of the small clan stepped down from his resting spot and folded his wings around him like that of a cloak.

"Hello Elisa," he said in a deep voice, "what is going on out in the city tonight?"

"There is a rather large crowd gathered at city hall protesting a bill about mutants, I'm worried that they may form a mob to start hunting down mutants within the city," Elisa said as she looked over the city with Goliath.

"What are mutants?" Asked Lexington a small but brainy green gargoyle.

"Mutants are humans that have an extra gene called the X- gene some look normal but others can look different from humans, plus they have powers," explained Elisa with a frown. "Does that answer your question, Lex?" Asked Elisa as she turned to the smaller gargoyle.

"Yes, I think so,but why are they hurting their own kind? If mutants are humans but just a little different shouldn't they help them and hurt them?" Lex asked looking confused and upset.  
I think the reason for hurting them is simple, people hate and fear what they don't understand, especially if what they fear has the power to hurt or kill them, Elisa said with sadness in her voice.

"Kind of like us," piped up Brooklyn a red gargoyle, "don't you remember how the villagers treated us before we were cursed? They thought that we were monsters or animals, and they were always scared of us," Brooklyn said as he stepped down from his resting spot and walked up to Elisa.  
All I remember is that they didn't like us eating their food, even after we saved the castle and their lives, Broadway the large gray/blue gargoyle said with a huff, as he jumped down from his resting spot with a bang. "It's as if they are hunting down, and hurting their own on purpose!" Broadway said swinging his tail back and forth agitatedly.  
"I'm afraid that you are right, lad," said Hudson sadly. The older brown gargoyle stepped down from his resting place with a groan. "The question is what do you want us to do about it?" Hudson asked getting strait to the point of the matter.

"All I want you guys to do is keep an eye out for any disturbances tonight, if you can, let me know, I will be keeping a eye on the crowd at city hall," Elisa said with a small smile. "Try to keep from being seen if at all possible and be safe out there, please," Elisa said as she headed for the stairs to go down and start her shift for the night.

"We will do as you asked," said Goliath as he unfurled his wings and took off into the dark night sky. Brooklyn and Lexington took to the skies as well, while Hudson and Bronx the gargoyles pet watch-dog stayed back to guard their home.

Elisa smiled as she watched her friends in flight, she sighed as she thought about what they had discussed on the roof, as she walked back to her car again. It's going to be a long night, she thought as she drove towards city hall.


	2. Mutants and Memories

**A.N. Welcome to chapter two of Night Frights, I hope that all who read it will enjoy it. This chapter is going to be focusing on the mutant situation mostly. I will be introducing my OC's in this chapter. I do not own the X-Men or Gargoyles, the only mutants that I own are my three OC's in this story.**

**Warning, there will be flashbacks of child abuse and child entrapment in this chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Mutants and Memories**

The wind had picked up and was becoming cold andbitter as it blew down through the alleyway, scattering garbage and dried leaves across the ally floor and walls.

Griffen pulled the tattered blanket around himself and his two younger siblings (who weren't his blood relatives but were mutants just like him, so he called them his family). He watched as the sun started to set before standing up and stretching his sore muscles, his cat-like ears twitched as he heard movement from behind them farther down the back of the alley. Griffen ducked down in the shadow of a large dumpster. He put his finger to his lips, motioning silence from the two younger mutants that crouched behind him. They watched as a drunken older male stumbled past them, not even noticing the three pairs of eyes that followed him on his tottering path through the alley.

Griffen kept his head ducked till the drunk had left the alley before he stood again, and reached down and helped Holly and Cody to their feet before lifting the lid of the dumpster that they had hidden behind moments before.

"Griffen, what are you doing?" Holly, who was eight, asked as she turned over a wooden crate so she could stand on it and watch what Griffen was doing.

Griffen sighed before answering Holly. "I'm trying to find us some dinner, I know that there isn't much around here, but I'll try to find something edible for us to eat."

"Do you need any help?" Cody asked as his stomach growled loudly, and he looked slightly sheepish before muttering. "Sorry about that."

Griffen smiled sadly before saying, "don't apologize, it's my fault that we had to leave the _Morlock_ tunnels, not that there was much food down there either, but at least it was safe."

"That's not your fault either, Griffen, neither of us blames you for wanting to be out in the open and being able to see the sky if I had wings as large yours' I'd want to see the sky too. Besides, the _Morlock_ tunnels connected to the smelly sewers, yuck!" Cody said, making a face at the last part. At this Holly laughed before going over to the spot that they had been sleeping in after leaving the _Morlock_ tunnels, she went and tried to fluff up the small bedding in the large box that used to hold a refrigerator or something as large. The box was big enough to hold all three of them, though Griffen usually slept on one of the broken fire escapes trying to keep an eye out for any trouble before it happened. He was the lightest of all of them for sleeping when he wasn't sleeping he was keeping watch over Cody and Holly.

Griffen couldn't help but snort at Cody's statement, shaking his head as he dug farther into the dumpster, he knew that is was his fault that they weren't still with the _Morlocks,_ it was the darkness and the dampness that brought back too many bad memories from a time in his life that he didn't want to relive again and again, besides the fact that the tunnels were too narrow for him to fully stretch out his wings in the tight underground passages and catacombs that ran under the city of New York. He tried not to shudder as the memories came again like a bad dream, he could still hear the chain that had been attached to him with a mutant power inhibitor collar. That chained him to the wall in the house of Mr. and Mrs. Bowers. The people who had taken him in after his parents had died when he was 10, the Bowers had a foster house for kids.

The only problem was that Mr. Bowers HATED mutants with a passion when Griffen was dropped off there one of the first things that he did was take Griffen down to the basement and show him where he was going to live for the next five years. Mr. Bowers told Griffen that his new chore was to keep and maintain the furnace and the water heater, he then showed Griffen the cot that was down there for him to use, right before sticking him with a needle full of tranquilizers, when Griffen woke he was chained to the wall, with no way out. When he tried to call out for help, Mrs. Bowers came down and told him that if he was quiet, her husband wouldn't come down and whip him for making too much noise.

While Griffen lived there for five years, he learned to keep quiet and not to lash out when getting belted because if he did, he was whipped with a small whip that was supposed to be used on cattle and not on children. After a while Griffen almost got used it, then about almost four and a half years into the beatings and captivity, Mr. Bowers came down to the basement and started to build what looked like a large cage for an animal, but knowing Mr. Bowers he knew that it was for something or someone else.

"Looks like you're going to have some company. I got two more freaks of nature upstairs locked in one of the bedrooms just waiting for their new accommodations down here to be fixed up first," Mr. Bowers said with an evil laugh.

After working on making a large floor to ceiling cage against the far back wall, Mr. Bowers then turned and started to walk towards Griffen with a cruel smirk on his face as he approached Griffen holding a large wrench in hand.

Griffen shifted as Mr. Bowers came closer to the point that he had turned into a shivering little ball of nerves as he tried to shield himself from getting another beating from the larger human, his wings were still too weak to take much abuse from him when he was angry. The last time Mr. Bowers had come downstairs he had been very angry and drunk, he had brought the whip and two full beer bottles down with him, after emptying one of the bottles he started having some fun with Griffen by cracking the whip on the walls and floor all around Griffen, cackling evilly whenever Griffen yelped in pain when the whip struck him. After he had finished the last of his beer, he picked up both bottles and threw them as hard as he could against the wall where Griffen lay crouched as he tried to catch his breath from running back and forth trying to keep from being struck by the whip. All Griffen did was try to shield his head from the larger shards of flying glass, the smaller fragments rained down on Griffen's unprotected body with several glass shards embedding themselves in his wings and back. Griffen spent the rest of that night pulling shards of glass out of himself while sitting in a puddle of blood and glass. After that had happened he was always scared when Mr. Bowers came near him, and though he didn't do anything to Griffen except shorting his chain so that he couldn't interact with the newcomers that he was going to be bringing down, Griffen still curled into a protective ball till he left.

After a few minutes of quiet, Griffen heard the heavy footsteps from come down the creaking old wooden steps that led to the basement, Griffen climbed onto his small cot and tried to stay out of the way as much as possible. was grunting and swearing as he carried down first of the two new mutant members, Griffen watched from the safety of his cot as dropped the first mutant on one of the cots inside of the large cage, from what he could see from his bed was that the new mutant was a younger male and that he had been drugged with something before being dumped on the cot like a bag of flour when he was done doing that he went back upstairs to bring the second mutant down. The second mutant was a small female which was also dumped unceremoniously on the other cot, before turning the light off and stomping back up the creaking stairs.  
Griffen waited quietly, till the sounds coming from upstairs had died down for the night before he sat up and finally had a good look at the two newcomers. They were still unconscious, which Griffen was thankful for, he didn't want to scare them when he got up off of his bed and walked as close as his chain would allow him to get to the two of them. He looked over the two of them before letting out a sigh and walking back to his cot in the darkened corner of the basement. Lying down he listened to the sounds the old house made as it settled, before drifting off to sleep himself.

Later that night, Griffen was awakened by the sound of the metal gate rattling and the sound of someone sobbing softly and another voice whispering quietly. Griffen sat up on his cot, as he did his chain rattled slightly when he moved, he didn't think much of it, having grown used to the sound that the chain made each time that he moved. The whispering stopped, and it was almost quiet except for the crying which slowed down to a few hitched sobs now and then. Griffen lied back down and was starting to slip back into the darkness of slumber when he heard a voice call out from across the room.

"H-hello, who's there?" The voice called out stuttering slightly if fear, Griffen sighed before sitting up and climbing off of his cot his chain rattling as he moved closer pausing right before he felt the hard yank from his chain when he reached the very end of the now shorter chain. Griffen sat down when he felt the chain go taut, sitting cross-legged in a spot that he knew that the moonlight would hit him when it stopped hiding in the clouds. "Please don't scream when you see me, the moonlight should be shining any minute now," Griffen said softly as he waited to see their reactions at the sight of him would be.

As Griffen finished saying this the full moon broke through the clouds lighting the place that Griffen sat at, Griffen closed eyes against the sudden brightness from the light of the moon, he waited, expecting that either of them would gasp and try to get as far from him as they could.

But he was wrong, both of the two new mutants sat looking him over, the girl was the first to speak saying. "Hi, I'm guessing that you were the one we heard earlier. Wow, your tail is so pretty when the moonlight hits it! My name is Holly, what's yours?"  
Griffen was shocked that the small girl wasn't scared of him or his looks, it took him a few minutes to respond to her question, but he smiled before answering saying. "My name's Griffen, and I'm glad that you like my tail." His tail waved slightly in front of him catching moonlight on the tip of it where instead of having a normal fluffy tip like that of a cat or dog Griffen had seven golden-colored feathers in the shape of a fan on his tail. When he moved it in the moonlight it looked just like a small gold fan, it also reflected a fan pattern of the far wall much to holly's delight.  
"It's so pretty!" Holly said before she jumped up on her cot as she tried to touch the bright spot on the wall, Griffen moved his tail causing the bright pattern to move as well, Holly giggled before chasing after it.

Griffen smiled as he watched the little girl's antics, he had never been this friendly to anyone, the only people that he had seen besides Mr. and Mrs. Bowers, was a few of the kids from upstairs, who were brave enough to face the monster chained in the basement. He remembered when one of the normal kids had broken something upstairs, as punishment the guilty party had to spend a night in the basement with Griffen. The kid had stayed up near the door to the upstairs crying for most of the night, he had only come down to peek around the doorframe before going back to the top of the stairs and staying there the rest of the night.  
Griffen was quiet as he watched the boy mutant who still hadn't said anything, the boy cocked his head to one side as if he was trying to figure out something that puzzled him. After several minutes of silence, the boy finally spoke, saying. "My name is Cody, and I'm sorry if I'm staring but you are the first mutant that I've seen that looks like you. How far is your wingspan? Have you ever been able to fly? Why do you have feathers of the tip of your tail?" Cody asked all while looking over Griffen.

Griffen laughed good naturally before he spread out his large wings, saying. "I'm not sure the actual wingspan, but I can easily touch both sides of the room with them when they are spread out, as, for flying I've only been able to get a few feet off the floor. As for the tail feathers I use them for flight and also as a distraction at times, you see I have a hidden weapon right behind these feathers." Griffen said before he closed the feathers on his tail like closing a hand fan, and holding his tail up so that both of them could see, he had two sharp bony points like spurs slip out and stick up ready for an attack.  
"Whoa! That is SO cool! Is that your only defense though?" Cody asked as he marveled at Griffen's tail spikes.  
Griffen smiled before answering Cody. "No, I can also do this if I'm really scared or hurt," he said as he flexed his right hand and then held it under the moonlight so the other two could see, his right hand was now sporting five large curved claws, like the kind you expect to find on a large cat on the tips of his fingers. "As you see I have more than just the fur, ears, and tail, of a cat," Griffen said as he grimaced slightly as the claws retracted and his hand relaxed from the way he had been holding it.  
As Griffen finished speaking, Holly piped up saying. "Can you see in the dark like cats? Is your fur soft? Do you shed?" She asked as she bounced on her cot slightly waiting for Griffen to answer her questions.

Griffen sighed before he answered Holly's new questions. "My night sight is slightly better than humans, but when I try to see in the dark I get migraines from doing it. As for my fur, I think that it's soft enough, and I do shed it in the Summer when it gets hot. Here do you want to feel?" Griffen asked as he held his hand out to them.  
"Can I?" Holly asked before reaching out her hand and sticking her arm out of the crack in the chain metal door pushing her arm out almost to the shoulder when it got stuck on the upper part of her arm, she gave a groan of disappointment before calling to Griffen.  
"Well, that is as far as I can go without getting stuck in the gate, do you think you can reach me from here?"  
"I can try to reach you, but Mr. Bowers shortened my chain for a reason," Griffen said as he stretched as far as he could with the chain reaching its limit, but he still was too far from Holy outstretched hand for him to touch.

"I'm sorry, but I can't reach you," Griffen said as his ears lowered and he rubbed at his throat that was aching from trying to reaching Holly.  
"What if you tried your tail?" Cody pipped up as he watched as holly tried to reach Griffen with no success from ether side of the room.

"I guess I can try," Griffen said as he pulled his chain to the max length, and then turned around and sat having his tail reach out to Holly's reaching hand. It felt a little weird when he felt Holly's fingers touching his tail rubbing the fur on his tail gently and lightly touching the feathery tip.  
"You're right it is soft," Holly said as she gently petted Griffen's tail. After a few minutes of Holly's gentle rubbing, Cody also joined by sticking his hand out and started petting as well. All while this was happening Griffen let his wings relax and spread slightly in the moonlight, the light from the moon made his wings glow golden where the moonlight hit it.  
As both Holly and Cody kept petting Griffen's tail, they heard what sounded like a cat purring coming from Griffen.

"Dude, are you purring?" Cody asked with a disbelieving laugh as he looked over at Griffen, who looked just as surprised as Cody and Holly from his own purr.  
"I didn't know that I could do that!" Griffen said in surprise, his left ear twitched slightly as he tried to process what had just happened.

**Gargoyles, X-Men, Gargoyles, X-Men, Gargoyles, X-Men, Gargoyles, X-Men, Gargoyles.**

Holly looked up from where she had been making their bed, she looked over at Griffen and Cody who had for the last few minutes stopped moving around in their quest for dinner from one of the large green dumpsters.

"Um, guys?" Holly said as she stepped closer to the two of them. Cody was the first to break out of the trans-like state that both he and Griffen had gone into.  
Cody's mutant power was like that of a telepath, except instead of being able to read people's minds and thoughts, he had the power to tap into a person's memories, and replay them again in the person's mind. Making the person take an unexpected trip down memory lane, and making them feel everything that had happened in that memory.

"W-what? Oh no, it happened again didn't it?" Cody said as he rubbed his eyes blearily as he came out of the memory trip with a groan of disappointment in his acting up abilities.  
"I'm afraid so, and it looks like you took Griffen along for the ride," Holly said as she pointed out where Griffen stood with a blank far off look in his eyes.  
"Aw, kitty litter!" Cody said as he threw up his hands in defeat before walking over to where Griffen stood and tried to bring his friend back to the real world.  
After a few minutes of waiting, Griffen slowly came out of it, shaking his head slightly as if trying to shake away the memories that he had just been in.

"Griffen, are you with us?" Holy asked as Cody looked at the ground ashamed with his powers that had caused all the trouble in the first place.

"Yes I'm back, and don't worry Cody, the memory that I went to was the first night that I met both of you, which is one of my few favorites," Griffen said with a small smile.   
"Well, I'm just glad that it was a good one, and I'm sorry for dragging you back there," Cody said with a bit of a mumble as he continued to not make eye contact with either of his friends.

Griffen smiled before he stepped away from the dumpster and went over to Cody. "I know that this isn't your fault Cody, and I'm not blaming you just because your powers are acting up, right now. You need to learn how to control them that's all," Griffen said as he knelt down and rapped Cody up in a large hug. Cody stiffened for a moment when Griffen first hugged him, before completely collapsing into Griffen's hug with a sob of relief as he hugged Griffen. Holly watched the two of them hug, not knowing if she should join the little hug pile or not. She looked over at Griffen, who smiled before beckoning her to join them, which she did. After Holly joined the two of them, Griffen rapped his large wings around them both, making sure that both of them were safe and comforted.

"Aw now, ain't this sweet?" A new voice says from behind Griffen, coming from the front of the ally. Griffen turned slightly trying to keep Holly and Cody out of sight from the new person that had stumbled onto their home.  
"What do you want, haven't you ever seen a mutant before?" Griffen said with a slight growl in his voice as he carefully nudged both of the two smaller mutants behind him keeping them hidden as best as he could. He stared at the large teenage male that was looking at Griffen with a look of both fear and disgust, before picking up a broken piece of pipe off of the ground, and then looking back at Griffen with a malevolent grin as he started to walk closer to where Griffen stood.

"What are you trying to hide there, Mutie freak? You steal something, or are you trying to hide more of your sewer dwellers?" The teen laughed evilly as he continued his approach towards Griffen, who had spread his wings, and unsheathed his claws, his tail was also waving about with the bone spur sticking out as well.

"One idiotic human, that is trying to start a street fight with me?" Griffen scoffed as he kept Holly and Cody behind him.  
"Who said that there is just me to take you down Mutie scum? I have friends too," the teen said right before giving a loud whistle. After a minute or so, the teen was joined by three other teens, each was holding a weapon of sorts. Two of the newcomers had switchblades, and the third held a wooden bat, all three looked huge like they lifted weights in their time off from bullying other smaller kids.

The large leader gave a loud shout right before trying to strike Griffen with the broken piece of pipe swinging it like a bat with the heavy slightly jagged end swinging in a deadly arch towards Griffen's head.

Seconds from being struck with the pipe, Griffen shoved the green dumpster into the path of the oncoming pipe with enough force that when the pipe struck, it buried itself in the dirty green dumpster making it impossible to be pulled out, unless you had super strength, which none of the four thugs had.  
"My turn." Was all Griffen said before he swung his tail up and tore through the teen's lower right-hand jacket sleeve and gave a nasty scratch on the teen's lower arm as well.

When the teen felt the pain from the scratch and saw the blood dripping from the tear in his jacket, he stepped back from where Griffen stood and said to his friends.

"I think I've been stabbed! That mutant menace cut my arm open!" The teen yelled as he showed his friends, the scratch and torn jacket. His friend with the wooden bat came up to take a look at the injury, right before the other two thugs with switchblades rushed at Griffen, one running to the side of Griffen while the second ran straight at Griffen, both had their weapons out and ready for blood.

"Not going to happen!" Griffen snarled as he focused on the thug that was trying to get behind him, waiting till the bully was almost behind Griffen before he spread out his left-wing with enough force to send the thug into the dirty brick wall of the ally. While he was busy with the thug that was trying to get behind him, the one in front of him slashed at Griffen catching him under the ribs leaving a bloody cut under the ribs. Griffen gasped at the sudden pain right before he grabbed the teen by the wrist and dug his claws in before bodily throwing him into the dumpster with a low growl.

That was when the last idiot teen decided to attack Griffen with the wooden bat, trying to strike Griffen on the head and failing miserably.  
Griffen ducked the first clumsy swing and then grabbed the bat when the jerk tried again, his claws digging into the wooden bat easily.  
"Wow, a new scratching post, you really shouldn't have," Griffen said before he started to scratch the bat tearing large grooves into the thick base of the bat, and braking the bat in half before throwing it into the dumpster where the other teen still laid knocked out in the dumpster where Griffen had thrown him.

Griffen then spread out both of his wings, unsheathed his claws and had his tail come forward ready to strike out with his bone spur as well as growling the whole time.

"Get lost, and take your friend who's still awake with you!" Griffen growled out, as he watched the two remaining teens take off running in the opposite direction of the ally, before turning to look at Holly and Cody who had been crouched down behind him for the entire fight.  
"Are you two alright?" Griffen asked as he looked them both over checking for any injuries on either of them.

"I'm okay," Cody said with a grin as he tried to peek at the teen in the dumpster, Griffen pulled him away before he could look.

"I'm okay too," Holly piped up before she saw the still bleeding cut on Griffen's left side. "You aren't okay though!" Holly exclaimed as she caught sight of Griffen's wound, which was painting his side a deep red color. "Why didn't you tell me that you got hurt, again?" Holly scolded as she gently placed her hand on the cut, letting her mutation start to heal Griffen's injury.

"I won't be able to heal it entirely, but I can get it to scab over, and heal it the rest of the way after we all have eaten something," Holly said as she concentrated on healing Griffen's wound.  
Griffen hissed at the pain that came from Holly as she made the cut slowly close up and scab over, before leaning back and sitting down quickly as she started to feel slightly light-headed after using her mutant power to heal Griffen.  
Griffen smiled as he looked down at Holly who was now sitting, before picking her up in a bridal carry and with a few strong wing beats later he landed on the roof of the derelict building that made part of the ally and setting her down behind some old rusty pipes where she was out of view from anyone that came up without wings.

Meanwhile, Cody had peeked at the thug in the dumpster just to satisfy his curiosity before looking up and yelling at Griffen. "Hey, are you going to give me a ride too? I mean I can try to get up there, but I think that you would be faster, plus these two knuckle-heads are going to wake up sooner or later and I don't want to be here when they do."  
Griffen sighed dramatically, before leaping off the two-story building into a nose-dive spreading his wings right before he hit the pavement, just so he could make Cody freak out when he did.  
"Don't do that, unless you are trying to give me a heart attack!" Cody yelped as he watched his friend's theatrics as Griffen finally landed in the ally.  
"I thought you said that you wanted a ride up, so why are you complaining when I got down here as fast as I could?" Griffen said with a bit of a smile on his face as he looked at Cody with his head cocked to one side.  
"Don't give me that look, I know that you did that just to freak me out!" Cody said as he shook a finger a Griffen and his daredevil stunt.  
Griffen just shook his head in response before kneeling down so that Cody could climb on his back after Cody had gotten on his back he took a large leap, spread his wings out and flew up to where he had left Holly before speaking again.  
"Now, I will tell you what my plan is, but I need you to promise me that no matter what happens you will stay up here and that you will stay hidden," Griffen said in an all serious tone of voice that made both Holly and Cody look at him and pay attention to what he was about to say.

"Do you remember the two bullies that ran off? I saw which way they were running, and they were headed straight for the large crowd of protesters that are standing out in front of City Hall.  
You already know what will happen when two bloody, terrified teens reach that already hot-headed crowd, they will come looking for us. And I can't carry both of you when I'm still injured and don't even think about me leaving one of you behind!" Griffen snapped as he saw Cody's hand go up, he then put it down and lowered his head at Griffen's angry voice.  
"Then what are we going to do?" Holy asked in a quiet, scared voice, as she looked up at Griffen she saw the fear and courage shining in his eyes.  
"No, Griffen, if you go down there, you could get hurt or worst, killed!" Holly said as she tried to stand, but didn't have the strength to stay upright by herself, and found herself falling back right before Cody caught her and helped her back into a sitting position. Cody then glared at Griffen, before he opened his mouth ready to read Griffen the riot act over doing something stupid and dangerous, even if it was the only way to get out of this new predicament that they were in now.  
But before Cody could speak, Griffen spoke saying. "I need to do this, I couldn't lose either of you, plus I don't think that any of the thugs saw you, they were too preoccupied with fighting me to notice either of you." Right after Griffen said that he took a few steps back from where Cody and Holly sat and spread his wings and lept off of the roof, spiraling down to the dark ally below.

"Wait!" "Griffen be careful!" Both Holly and Cody called out as they watched Griffen land and get ready for the fight that was sure to come.

"Don't worry, I will be back soon!" Griffen called back at the scared voices that floated down from their hiding place on the roof. He then fluffed up his fur making himself bigger looking then he was, along with pulling his tail close and unsheathing his claws readying himself for the fight of his life, and the lives of his little family.  
Unbeknownst to the little family, there were two sets of eyes watching from the skies as they patrolled the streets from above on silent leathery wings. The two Gargoyles glided over the alleyway before heading back towards the restless gathering at the city hall, all the while keeping a sharp eye out for any trouble.

**Well, there you have it my second Chapter to Night Frights, one of my longest chapters yet! I will be adding a new story before I make the third chapter to this. To those of you who liked my Hunting With Friends story, I will be making a new crossover of Blue Bloods and Supernatural, with vampires as the main monster for the story. Thank you, Burbur, alienraptor, and James Birdsong for reviewing. And for AnimeGamerGirl23, Tenchi Saotome, and r.j. harma for following this story! Please Follow and Review! **


	3. Of Monsters and Men

**Welcome to the third Chapter of Night Frights, since my second chapter was mostly about introducing my three and their powers, this Chapter will have both the Gargoyle clan and my meeting for the first time. I may even include some of the X-Men further in this Chapter. Please review and let me know if you like it, and follow for more up-coming Chapters in this story. **

While Griffen waited in the alley for the trouble that was coming, Elisa stood with her partner Matt Bluestone watching the crowd as the large group still stood in defiance of a bill that would allow mutant children to be accepted into public schools without image inducers or collars that would stop their powers from manifesting. There were several individuals from a school for mutants, such as Charles Xavier, Ororo Munro, and Hank McCoy, who were speaking to the council about the ramifications of such a bill. They were trying to help Mutants who needed help and training on how to use their powers safely in a world run by humans. Their friend Logan was waiting outside mingling with the protesters keeping an eye out for any trouble from the crowd, no one noticed the short leather jacket-wearing man who was walking among the noisy crowd.

Logan growled slightly when he got shoved aside by two terrified teens that reeked of blood and fear, the two boys were headed to the middle of the group where the more hot-headed parents stood holding signs and talking back and forth. He noticed that there were two plain-clothed cops watching the crowd as well, a female and her male partner stood under a slight overhang from a nearby store, trying to stay out of the cold wind. With the way that the sky was clouding up, Logan thought that Storm was letting loose a little with her mutant abilities and causing a storm to start.

Elisa looked up from where she had been scanning the crowd on the lookout for trouble, she saw the two teenagers running through the crowd, and heard the gasps from the surrounding crowd as the two teens pushed past them looking for someone in the crowd.  
"Dad, Dad!" The first teen had found who he had been looking for calling out to a man in a dark brown jacket holding a sign, standing with a few others in the middle of the crowd.

"Son, what happened to you, why is your arm bleeding?" The man asked as he looked over his son noticing the torn jacket sleeve and the bloody scratch on his arm, and the terrified face of his friend, who looked like he saw a ghost or monster that had scared him terribly.

"Dad, remember when you said that I could go off with some of my friends? Well, we went off into an alley to have a smoke, and we stumbled onto a mutant freak in the alley. He was digging through a dumpster when I went to ask him what he was doing he attacked me, ripping up my jacket and arm before Ted and Jared went after him and he knocked both of them out and then scared the stuffings out of Dan here." The son said to his father all while holding his injured arm, trying to stop the bleeding.  
The father stared at his son for a moment more, before he handed his phone to his son saying. I want you to call your Gran and have her come and take you to the hospital, and have your arm taken care of. I'm going to go and take care of a mutant menace, the father then turned to four others who had been standing nearby watching the whole time. Let's go take care of that little mutant problem before it gets worse, he said to the four men.

Logan who was standing near enough to hear what the angry father had said, stepped back into the shadows as he watched the father and four others leave the group, hunting the mutant that had hurt his son. Logan followed the five men, keeping enough distance so that the other group knew nothing of a following extra shadow at the back of them.

Meanwhile, Griffen decided to play it safe and perch on the broken fire escape partly hidden by shadows, made by storm clouds drifting over the moon. The bottom landing of the fire escape hung about eight and a half feet up from the alley floor, giving him plenty of room for flight if he needed to get out of there in a hurry, plus enough height to make it hard to be hurt by being hit by anything. Lightning flashed in the upper atmosphere followed by a low rumble of thunder, Griffen shifted slightly aware that he was perched on a rusty metal fire escape, and though he was slightly worried about the electric storm that was blowing in, he was more worried about the sound of footsteps and voices that were growing louder as the minutes past. It started to rain, along with another flash of lightning lighting the sky for a moment, before shrouding Griffen in darkness again. Griffen sat still in the dark, like one of the stone gargoyles that stood on the top of the police station, he had only seen the stone statues once when he was looking for a place to hide with Holly and Cody, it had been mid-afternoon when he saw them, looking like they were guarding the building just by being there and protecting the officers inside. Griffen was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the group enter the alley.

"Alright, where are you, ya filthy garbage eating mutie?" The adult male shouted as he looked around the floor of the alley as if looking for their mutant on the ground. Lightning lit the alley for a few moments right as one of the other men in the group looked up and saw what looked like one of those creepy-looking stone monstrosities that were on the police building, except the eyes of this one were open and it moved its tail slightly. The man who saw Griffen wasted no time in letting the leader of the group know that he found the mutant, by shouting. "He's up on the fire escape!" The other four came back from where they had been searching, soon all five men stood under the fire escape waiting for their leader, the boy's father to speak.

Griffen bit back a growl in the back of his throat, as he watched the group of men gather under him. He curled his tail closer around him as he waited for the leader to say something, his wings folded behind him, he stood waiting for them to make the first move. The father was the first to speak saying. "There you are, I was looking for you, could you come down so we can talk?" The father asked as he shielded his eyes from the rain that had become harder as they waited for Griffen's response.  
Griffen watched the group of men before speaking, saying, "The ONLY way that I'd come down to your level is if your four friends went to the end of the alley and waited there while we talk, and you keep your hands where I can see them at all times. I won't touch you as long as you keep at least ten feet away from me." Griffen spoke just as an enormous bolt of lightning flashed across the darkened sky followed by a loud thunderclap.  
Griffen waited as the men talked amongst themselves, the rain was still coming down in buckets soaking Griffen to the bone as he waited for them to make up their minds. After a minute or two, four of the men left walking back to the alley entrance, leaving the father standing in the rain looking up at Griffen. "Well?" The father prompted as he stood under Griffen's ledge of safety, on the broken fire escape landing.

"Step back, at least ten feet please, I need the space to land, unless you want to be knocked over by my wings," Griffen said with a smirk, as he watched the father comply too his request. After the father had moved back, Griffen dropped down using his wings to slow his descent to the muddy alley floor.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Griffen asked as his wings folded behind him and his tail curled around him protecting him unconsciously.

It took the father a minute to speak, after seeing Griffen as he came down from a good height watching the large mutant as he spread his wings and flown down, the size of him alone was worry-some, let alone his wingspan.  
"I wanted to ask you why did you attack my son, and scare his friends?" The father said crossly as he stared at Griffen watching for any movement from the winged mutant.  
"First of all, your son and his thugs attacked me first, I was just protecting my home when your son tried to hit me with a broken pipe. Second, after I dealt with your son his thuggish friends went after me so I protected myself." Griffen said with a bit of a snap. "That's why your son needs stitches and why his friend looked like he wet himself when he tried to hit me with a wooden bat, I caught the bat and shredded it right in front of him before breaking it in half and tossing it into the dumpster, I think that was when your son's friend wet himself before hightailing it away from here." Griffen finished with an annoyed huff, as he shook himself of excess water from the rain that was still falling hard. One of Griffen's cat-like ears swiveled back when he thought he heard something move on the roof, he was sure that he had placed both of the younger mutants far enough back on the roof in a place that would be hard for either of them to get to the edge without making some noise. The noise started again, this time louder and closer, making Griffen turn and look up trying to catch a glimpse of the noisemaker.

While Griffen's attention was focused elsewhere, the father reached into his right coat pocket and pulled out a small hand-gun and pointed it towards Griffen. Right as Cody poked his head over the edge of the roof trying to see if Griffen needed help or not. Griffen growled quietly when he saw Cody face and was half tempted to fly up there when the gun-shot rang out, Cody let out a yelp of pain before clutching his shoulder and dropping out of sight, back onto the roof.  
Griffen turned, his whole body tense and ready to tear into the one being that had threatened his family and had caused harm to Cody, the father stood there with a little smirk on his face, still holding the small firearm.  
"Now you can feel the same panic and pain that I did when my son came running to me covered in blood, besides I don't think that I killed your friend," the father said as he watched as Griffen's wings flared out and his hands bunched into fists right before his hands opened and a wicked set of claws shot out of his fingers like that of a cat. When he saw that he knew he was screwed.  
Griffen had his eyes closed while his claws came out, when he opened his eyes they were practically glowing gold. The only thing he said was, "You shouldn't have done that, you just woke the beast inside of me." Griffen growled as his ears flattened and the fur on his body stood up along with his tail which was whipping back and forth behind him.

The father took a step back from the furious mutant that as every second past looked ready to tear him apart, with a pair sharp looking claws. The Father said suddenly nervous, "Hey, I am about 85% positive that your little mutant pal is still alive. Besides the fact that I still have four rounds left in the chamber, which is a pretty good reason to not do something rash."

Griffen just snarled crouched down as if he was readying for a pounce, his eyes set on the man that had hurt Cody, his wings flared out ready to balance him when he went for the man's throat.  
The father jumped back when Griffen lept at him with an angry scream, right before slipping on a broken bottle and pulling the trigger on the small gun as he fell, he had been aiming at Griffen's chest, but when he slipped he lost his aim and the bullet went through Griffen's right shoulder and his wing before burying its self into the alley wall.

As the shot rang out, six different pairs of eyes turned towards the sound echoing from the alley-way, Logan who was the closest growled under his breath and quickened his steps still staying silent as he hurried toward the sound of a fight starting.

Goliath, Brooklyn, and Broadway had been perched on the roof of City Hall, watching the restless crowd below when the sound of a gun-shot rang out, Broadway immediately turned from where he had been keeping an eye on his human friend Elisa Maza who was standing with Matt Bluestone keeping watch over the large crowd of protesters with a few other plain-clothes officers, Broadway eyes aglow growled as he looked for the perpetrator who had used the gun.

The crowd below was starting to get agitated when they heard the gun-shot they got even worst, to almost panicking and mobbing the officers in charge. Goliath took one look at the nervous crowd below, before speaking to Brooklyn and Broadway who were waiting on his word before leaving to go looking for the person who had shot the gun.

"Go and find the person who was firing a gun, I will stay here and try to help with the crowd," Goliath said right before the two other gargoyles took to the sky in search of the person who had the gun.  
Brooklyn was the first to notice the small human-sized body on the dilapidated building lying near the edge of the roof along with another small child scrambling over some broken pieces of metal and wood trying to get to the unmoving child as quickly as possible.  
Broadway was more focused on what was going on below in the alley, right as they were circling to land, the second gun-shot went off, causing Broadway to snarl in anger, his eyes glowing as he dove down into the alley-way where Griffen was fighting with the father. Meanwhile, Brooklyn circled the roof where the two kids were before landing a little ways off from where the children were crouched. He watched as a little girl ran over to where a little boy lay near the edge of the roof, the girl knelt down and touched the boy before saying.

"Oh Cody, how is it that whenever Griffen tells you to stay put you never listen? Now you got yourself injured and probably scared Griffen half to death!" Holly partially scolded even though there were tears in her eyes as she looked him over. She didn't notice the smaller gargoyle land nearby, she was too worried about Griffen who from the sounds of it was tearing into the man that had shot at Cody at the moment, from all the sounds of snarling and growling coming from below. She then touched Cody, letting her healing mutation take over and start healing Cody, as far as she could tell all Cody had wrong with him was that he had a rather large bump on the back of his head and a bullet crease mark on his right shoulder.

All while this was happening on the roof, Griffen was struggling with the father's two friends that had come back when Griffen launched himself at the father with his claws out and ready for blood. The two friends wrestled Griffen off of the father when they saw him on top of him with his claws buried in the man's chest. One of the other men had gotten behind Griffen and grabbed Griffen's wings and yanked backward pulling Griffen far enough off for the father to roll away from the furious mutant that was trying to tear him to pieces, the second man grabbed the discarded gun and tried to aim at the struggling winged mutant.  
When Griffen realized that he was fighting a losing battle with the three angry and frightened adults, he tried to take to the safety of the skies, but with his injured shoulder and a bullet hole in his wing he was only able to get a few scant feet into the air before he felt the bite and burning pain from another bullet, making his left side feel like it was lit on fire. Griffen let out a scream of animalistic like pain and suffering, before falling back to the dirty alley floor in a pile of tangled wings and limbs. Griffen was in too much pain to realize that there was another winged shadow swooping down into the alley with a growl.  
Broadway landed almost on top of the downed mutant, before banking slightly, enough to land in front of the mutant protecting him from the men who were now trying to hide from the angry gargoyle. One of the braver men who had previously shot Griffen pulled the gun up and fired at Broadway firing two shots into Broadway's upper chest and emptying the gun on the gargoyle. The gun clicked on an empty chamber, as Broadway gave a loud growl before grabbing the now empty gun from the stunned man's hand and crushing it in his large clawed hand, with a snap and crunch.

Two of the men beat a hasty retreat in the face of the large gargoyle grabbing their injured friend, the father, who was sporting several deep claw marks to the chest and face. They were so focused on the gargoyle that they nearly ran into the smaller man who stood at the entrance of the alley, the stranger was wearing a leather jacket and a cowboy hat when the three men approached him he gave a low snarl before throwing the first punch at the man who had fired at the gargoyle, right after he hit the first man the other two started to try to stop him from doing it again to no avail, and after he had finished with the first man Logan moved on to the next man who was still standing. After breaking the second man's jaw and nose, Logan turned and picked up the injured father and pinned him to the wall of the alley, holding him there with his claws on either side of his neck, with the third claw slowly slipping out and touching the father's throat, before whispering in the father's ear.

"If you ever hurt another mutant again, I'll hunt you down and end you!" Logan growled out before he released the father, who he watched, as the cowering man stumbled away from the alley, before turning towards the fallen mutant, and the unknown creature who was still in the back of the alley. The mutant was still crouched on the ground half sitting on the alley floor, as blood dribbled out of his wounds, the unknown creature was still standing in front of the downed mutant, and was staring down Logan as if waiting for him to make the first move. 

Broadway had folded his wings around him after the smaller man had scared off the other men, he had noticed that the smaller man had some long sharp claws that came out of his hands, and had guessed that he was also a mutant just like the winged mutant that was behind him. The winged mutant in question was still hardly moving from where he had landed, the rain that was still coming down was washing away the blood from the fur on the mutant as he sat there, which was one of the very distinct differences from looking like that of a gargoyle that and the fact that he also had feathers on the tip of his tail. The feathers were covered in blood and rainwater making them look messy, but they looked important to the winged mutant. Broadway was about to say something to the mutant when a child-like scream of terror rang out from the roof.

At the sound of the scream, the winged mutant was on his feet in an instant and was up onto the fire escape within minutes, after climbing the fire escape as far as he could, the mutant spread his wings with a grunt of pain and taking a deep breath took to the sky with a snarl of anger and fear.

While Broadway was down on the ground with Griffen and Logan, Holly had her hands full as she started to heal Cody's injuries and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. When Cody started to come around from being knocked unconscious, and after focusing on Holly for a moment, he realized that they weren't alone on the rooftop. Cody at first thought he was seeing things, but after rubbing his eyes and looking over at Holly he then looked over her shoulder again staring at the thing that kind of looked like Griffen but smaller with horns and clawed hands, as for the color it looked kind of reddish with a white hair or mane around the face which was like a beak of a bird but with sharp teeth.

Lightning flashed letting Cody have a good look before being plunged back into darkness, the rain was still coming down in buckets and the thunder rumbled loudly around them, the thing that Cody saw in the lightning hadn't moved closer to them, all that it did was tilt its head up to the sky as it watched the storm clouds above them.

When the sound of thunder had resided Cody grabbed Holly's hand and then pointed towards the mysterious creature that was still watching the two of them.

Holly turned to where Cody was pointing and gave a gasp of fright, as lightning lit the roof again, revealing the small red gargoyle where he crouched a few feet away from them. Terrified Holly let out a scream as she jumped back away from the gargoyle, before losing her footing and sitting down hard on the roof.

Brooklyn felt bad about scaring the little girl and started to try to go to them without frightening them even more, but before he could try, there was a sound of clanging metal right before lightning struck the roof on the other side of the alley. The air around them was electrified and it lit the whole sky for a few scant seconds, backlighting Griffen as he flew up to the roof with a snarl of fury as he landed in a crouch ready to tear into whoever was foolish enough to touch his family.  
"Griffen, you're hurt!" Holly exclaimed as she looked at him, his fur and clothes were covered in blood and his right-wing was also covered in blood and slightly dragging and he was barely standing up, holding himself up with his wings and trying to gather enough strength to go after the red gargoyle that had scared her.  
Griffen started to stand, but that was when his body decided that enough was enough and his legs collapsed from under him. He fell to the ground with a groan, as another wave of pain washed over him, causing him to clutch his chest, as it felt like his whole middle had been lit on fire.  
Griffen pulled his wings closer to him as he sat there, Cody crawled over to him getting under his right arm to try to support him. When Griffen felt Cody next to him he pulled his wing even closer covering from anything that could hurt him, he had left his left-wing out waiting for Holly to come closer.  
Holly wiped the tears from her eyes before crawling over as well, and Griffen did the same to her, before wrapping his tail around him as well.  
Brooklyn didn't know what to do with the large wing cocoon that held three injured mutants, he was still trying to figure something out when he was joined by Broadway, who had climbed up the old building after watching the smaller mutant on the ground walk back into the dark shadows and disappearing from sight.

Logan after leaving the alley he rejoined the rest of the group of protesters waiting till he saw his friends before he went to them he looked up and caught the eyes of another gargoyle on the roof of the Town Hall building, he kept eye contact for a moment before nodding his head in respect and then going to join his friends who were waiting on him.

Meanwhile, Elisa Maza had reached the alley where the gunshots had originated from, all she found were two men still unconscious, lying in the opening of the alley when she went further into the alley she saw signs of her gargoyle friends there. She saw the large claw marks that led up to the roof of one of the abandoned buildings that made the dirty alley, she looked up but couldn't see anything with the pouring rain coming down, she was about to go and look for a way to the roof that didn't mean that she had to jump high enough to reach the broken fire escape. While she was thinking it over she heard the sound of wingbeats, when she turned she was greeted with the sight of her friend Goliath when he landed in the alley behind her, she spun around with a smile on her face.  
"Goliath, am I glad to see you!" Elisa said as she walked over to the larger gargoyle, she took one more look at the claw marks before turning to Goliath again and saying.  
"Can you get me to the roof? I'm almost positive that one or more of your clan was here when that gun went off, and I just want to make sure that they are alright."  
Goliath looked up at the building for a moment, before saying.  
"Sure climb on and hold on tight," he said as he knelt down to let her on his back, after making sure that she was holding on tight he started the climb up the old building.  
When they reached the roof, Goliath growled slightly at the sight of Broadway's bleeding injuries on his chest, Brooklyn didn't look injured just upset as he kept looking over at what looked like a couple of tarps at first glance, but when Goliath came closer he realized that it was a pair of large leathery wings wrapped around someone in the middle. As Goliath and Elisa kept approaching the wings that hadn't moved, Brooklyn stepped in front of them and said.

"Don't get any closer, they are terrified of us and after what happened in the alley they won't be too thrilled to see Elisa either."  
Brooklyn tried to explain before Broadway picked up a small piece of broken brick and toss it towards the wings. Before it could touch the wings a fast whip from Griffen's tail caught the piece of brick knocking it back at Broadway, before curling around the wings again.

"What was that, and what do you mean they?" Elisa asked as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened, still unsure if she had seen it happen or not.  
"That is what happens when you throw something at me." A quiet voice spoke out as the wings shifted folding slightly back showing the winged mutant and the two smaller mutants that were still next to him.  
Elisa had to hold back a gasp of shock and horror when she saw the way that the winged mutant had been injured, and how he was still able to protect the two smaller mutant children under his wings like that of a mother hen, even when he was coated in his own blood he still protected those smaller than himself.

Goliath was the first to speak after the winged mutant had shown himself to the rest of them on the rooftop.  
"Greetings, my name is Goliath, and my two smaller winged brethren are named Broadway and Brooklyn, and my human friend is Elisa, what if I may be so bold to ask is your name?"  
The mutant cocked his head to one side before answering the question,  
"My name is Griffen, and these are my siblings," he said as he nodded to them to tell their names as well. The little boy was the next to speak saying.  
"Hi, my name is Cody, and my sister's name is Holly," he said as he pointed to the smaller girl that looked a little out of it while she leaned up against Griffen.  
Holly still hadn't said anything besides curling closer to Griffen, as she looked over the newcomers with a scared look in her eyes.  
Cody however, had pulled away from Griffen's wings as he stood and came closer to Brooklyn and Broadway, watching them and Goliath with a smile on his faces as he approached them.

"That is pretty cool that your wings can do that, Griffen's wings aren't as flexible as your's though, but when he isn't hurt he can fly for long ways all while carrying me and Holly," Cody said as he looked at the way that the gargoyles had folded their wings around them like a leathery cape that hooked in the front with two clawed points that were on the corners of their wings.

He then noticed that Broadway had also been hurt, even though he wasn't bleeding as much as Griffen had been before Holly started healing him, he still had two bleeding injuries on his chest and stomach, that were oozing blood down his blue/gray front.  
Broadway shrugged and winced slightly before saying.  
"Don't worry it's not as bad as it looks, and it only hurts a little, plus it will heal up by tomorrow night, so you don't need to worry about it." Broadway finished saying that with a smile at Cody who still looked like he didn't believe him.  
But before Cody could go on asking more questions, Griffen stood with a grunt of pain folding his wings back, Holly was still clinging to Griffen holding on to him with a hug around the middle, Griffen looked down at Holly before whispering to her.  
"Are you alright, I know that it took a lot out of you when you healed me, after healing Cody and all, if you need a couple of minutes I can sit back down if you need me too."  
Holly looked up at Griffen with a small sad smile before whispering back to him.  
"If you can give me another minute before you stand up again, my head is still spinning and my stomach feels like it is twisted into a knot, but other than that I should be good enough for us to leave in a couple of minutes if you can give me that."

Griffen nodded, before slowly sitting back down, though when he did Cody noticed that he had, and came over to check on them, that was when Elisa came over to see what was wrong as well.  
"What's wrong? Is Holly alright?" Elisa asked as she came over with a concerned expression on her face.  
"I'm fine, just tired and a little dizzy," Holly explained as she sat next to Griffen, she took another deep breath before speaking again.

"Healing multiple people at the same time takes a lot out of me, and right now I was only able to stop the chest injuries on Griffen and slow the bleeding on the shoulder and wing, thankfully it didn't hit any bones on its way through," Holly said as she finished still not feeling like herself.  
Griffen waited a few minutes before looking over at the largest of the gargoyles who was standing off to the side with one of the smaller gargoyles, speaking in low whispers amongst them selfs.  
Elisa went over to the two them as Griffen stood and helped Holly to her feet, Holly was still slightly shaky as she waited for Griffen to come up with a plan for them, though it wasn't Griffen that spoke with a plan first, it was Goliath and Elisa that came over to them, Goliath's rough voice spoke saying.

"Elisa, and my brothers and I may have a place for you to stay till all three of you are healed entirely if you would like to live with us above the police station in the attic of the building it would be safer then being on the streets while you heal. That is if you want to if you don't want to live with us that is also fine by me, but I do think that my younger nestlings would love to have you at our home". Goliath finished speaking and waited for the older mutant to speak, while Broadway and Brooklyn waited for an answer.  
Griffen looked at Cody, who was nodding his head, before looking at Holly who also shook her head yes, before looking back at Goliath and saying.

"Sounds good to me, it's just that with my injuries I can't carry either Cody or Holly till I'm fully healed," Griffen said with a sigh.  
"Don't worry about that, I can carry Cody if he would like to fly with me," Brooklyn said with a smile.  
And I can carry Holly on my back, Broadway said as he spread out his wings getting ready for flight.  
After hearing this Griffen looked over the two smaller gargoyles before nodding his head and pulling his wings back letting Cody run over to where Brooklyn stood, Holly, gripped Griffen's wing for a minute or two before she was also going to Broadway, who wrapped her in a hug before letting her climb on his broad back.  
"Hold on to my neck tight," Broadway warned before swooping off of the roof and catching a warmer updraft taking to the skies with Brooklyn and Cody right behind them, Cody giving a whoop of excitement when they became airborne.

Griffen shook his head at the others and was about to take to the air himself before looking back at Goliath and Elisa who was still on the roof.  
"Are you coming?" He asked as he looked over at the two of them, waiting for Goliath to join him in the air.  
"I will join you as soon as I get back from putting Elisa back on the ground, I'm sure that her partner is looking for her, as well as some other officers," Goliath said right before he gently picked up Elisa and took her down to the alley floor.

Griffen nodded before taking to the sky himself, his shoulder and wing still hurt but he could keep flying as long as he kept his smaller siblings in sight ahead of him as he flew.  
Goliath joined them a few minutes later, and all four of them headed for the safety of the police bell tower, passing over the wet, busy streets as four shadows in the night.

**Author's note: Well, I hope that all who read this enjoy it as much as I enjoyed putting it together! If any of my faithful readers like this, please review! I LOVE hearing from you! I will try to get the next chapter up soon! **


End file.
